Kidnapped Abhijeet
by AaniyaArsh08
Summary: Abhijeet sir Kidnapped by Daya sir :o Daya sir wants to kill A.c.p sir :o why Daya sir do this and want to Kill Acp. and How will Abhijeet sir and Team Safe their Deary Father Figure. to know more Peep inside.
1. chapter 1

**_Hello Friends_**

 ** _This is My First Story on FF_**

 ** _Based on Duo_**

 ** _Hope you all will like it and Point out My Mistakes too :)_**

 ** _GD Dada n Duo MRF I wish ye story Ap dono zaror read Karen :)_**

 ** _And Duo Writers kahan ho sab? is site pr to koi Duo story Read karny ko hi Nahi milti Except Dada's :(_**

 ** _plz come back Every one_**

 ** _Let's Move Towards the Story:_**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _An Angry Voice Echoed in Dark Room:_ _Tum ye thik nahi kar rahy. Bohot Pachtao gy._

 _Another Voice said in Low Tone: Bohot achy se janta hun Me k kiya kar raha hun or is ka Anjam Kiya hoga._

 _Voice 1 shout Loudly: **Daya** Mere Haath kholo warna..._

 _ **Daya** said in Strong Tone: Nahi **Abhijeet** Me Tumhari kisi Dhamki me nahi aany wala. Jab tak Me Apny **Maqsad** me Kamyab nahi hojata Me Tumhy yahan s kisi keemat par nahi jany dun ga._

 _Abhijeet Said in Anger: Pagal ho gae ho Daya Tum. Hosh me nahi ho (Said in Challenging Tone) Bhag k to Me yahan s jaon ga or (Stressing on Every Words) **Acp sir** ko bhi bachao ga._

 _Daya said Nothing and left the Room. while Abhijeet was trying to free Himself with Handcuffs which Daya Tied on His Hands._

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Abhijeet's House:_**

 _Abhijeet on call: haan han Me a raha hun Thori der me (Consoling Tone) Ary Tum itni Tension mat lo. waqt par pohanch jae gy Hum (watching at His wrist watch) Acha Phone rakho Me bas nikal raha hun (Pick up His Wallet/keys/badge/Gun) Haan okay Bye._

 _After Biding Bye He cut the call and Said to Himself: Ye Daya bhi na Wese hi Pareshan ho raha hy (Feeling Sad For His Buddy) Acp sir ny bhi kuch ziyada hi Daant diya tha usy_.

 _He Smiles and Left the House_. _sat on His Jeep and Rushed towards Daya's House._

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Abhijeet reached at Daya's House After Parking His Jeep moved towards the door and Ranged the Bell. with First Bell Daya open the Door. Abhijeet Looked at Him surprisingly and Said: Ain. Darwazy k pas hi khary thy kiya._

 _Daya Said in Hurry: or nahi to kiya. kab s wait kar raha hun agar aj bhi late hogae to A.C.P Sir to Mujhy suspend hi kar den gy._

 _Abhijeet tried to Relax His Buddy: Ary Pareshan nahi ho Pohanch jaen gy time par._

 _Daya said in Anger: Yahan Darwazy pe khary reh kar nahi pohanchy gen._

 _Abhijeet shook His Head and said: Chalo phir chabi lo. nikalty hen._

 _Daya without Losing a minute Moved inside and comeback after picking Quallis key and His Usuals._

 _Abhijeet Looked at Him and Said Naughtily: Ahan Extra Fast Speed._

 _in return He got His Bear's Shy Grin._

 _Both sat in Quallis. Daya Rushed Quallis in Bullet speed._

 _Abhijeet thoughts: kiya yar itna Pareshan lg raha hy. A.c.p sir bhi na. kuch kar Abhijeet kuch kar Sahab ka Mood to Thik karna hi hy._

 _Abhijeet then Said in fresh Tone: Kiya Yar Daya esa lag raha hy kisi Ajnabee k sath betha hun kuch bolo bhi._

 _Daya without Looking at Him: Boss ek bar us kancha ko pakar lun. phir hi Mazak Karu ga (Anger clearly shown jn His Voice) uski wajh se sab Juniors k samny A.C.P Sir ny kitni insult ki (Reminding A.c.P's words) **Laparwah, Emotional Fool, Dihan nahi rehta** ye sab or najany kiya kiya kaha. Dil to karta hy Gala daba dun us (He stops in mid)_

 _Abhijeet Looked at Him in Shock: Daya itna Gussa? Sir ny pehli bar to Nahi danta._

 _Daya Frustratedly: isi liye Me chup tha._

 _They Reached at Their Destination Abhijeet got down while Daya went for Parking the Car._

 _Abhijeet wait for Daya While Thinking about Daya's Anger: agar aj ye Kancha mil gaya to Daya to jaan s mar de ga usy. (nodded His Head in no) nahi nahi Me sanbhal lun ga na. (lovingly) wese bhi Daya Meri bat nahi taaly ga._

 _He was busy in His thoughts when someone Tap on His Shoulder He turns and Saw an Aged Man was Looking at Him._

 _He said Softly: ji Baba kahen Kuch madad chahiye thi Apko?_

 _Baba looked at Him and said: Tum yahan kiya kar rahy ho? ye shareef logo ki jagah nahi hy._

 _Abhijeet Said immediately: Haan Baba Janta hun ye Shareef logo ki jagah nahi hy or Hum to (He Stopped in mid and Thought: "Abhijeet Babu kia kar rahy ho? agar ya Kancha ka Admi hoa ya Aas pas koi Kancha ka Saathi nikla to" Then He said Loudly) Ary Baba ji (meaningfully) Hum konsy shareef hen.._

 _Baba looked at Him and said in Teasingly: Senior Inspector Abhijeet ho na Tum (Abhijeet freeze at His Place) Sab janta hun Kitny (Stressing) **Badmash** ho Tum._

 _Baba left the Place while Abhijeet was looking at Him. He was about to go behind the Aged man but Daya Reached there and Said: Chalo boss._

 _Abhijeet Denied: Nahi Daya Mjhy lagta hy Kaancha ko Hamary bary m pata lag gaya hy._

 _Daya shocked: kiya? magar kese? Hm log kb kahan jany waly hen ye bat to Tumhy or Mujhy Pta thi sirf._

 _Abhijeet rub His Finger on Lips: wohi to Daya Abhi thori der phly yahan ek buzurg ae Mujhy khny lgy k ye Shareef logo ki jagah nahi hy. Me n bhi kaha k Hm shareef nahi hy to Samny se kehny lagy Senior Inspector Abhijeet ho na._

 _Daya Asked: Kiya kaha Tum ne Buzurg? (Confirmed way) lekin Kancha ki Team m koi Buzurg nahi hy._

 _Abhijeet Shook His Head: Daya ho sakta hy ye uski Chal ho. (Advising) Hamy chalna chahiye or agli bar Planning k sath aen gy._

 _Daya Denied: Nahi Abhijeet Me yahan se wapis jany k liye nahi aaya. ya to Aar ya to Paar._

 _Abhijeet trying to Explain: Daya baat ko samjho. (Telling) wo log kitny hy? kiya plan hy Hamy nahi maloom (Briefing His Point) ho sakta hy Buzurg bhej kr wo Hamy sawhdhan..._

 _Daya cut Him in Anger: to kiya us ki **Chetawni** samjh kar dar kar bhag jae? (nodded in No) Nahi Abhijeet Me jaon ga or Laru ga (Clutching His Fists) Ye Kancha akela ho ya Puri Fauj k sath Aj To bina Lary nahi jao ga (Pointing Towards Him) Chahy Tum Mera saath do ya (Hurt) baqi sab ki tarha chor do._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him in Pain and Hurt: Thik hy Daya Mil kar Muqabla..._

 _He can't complete His Sentence because of continues Open Straight Firing Towards Them._

 _Duo takes Position and Fired back. Abhijeet was Looking at Front side while Daya Takes Backward Position. They Defense Their self. bubut A bullet comes and hit on Abhijeet's Hand He Screams **Ahhhhh** and Firing from both side Get Stopped._

 _Daya looked at Him and Run Towards Him._

 _Daya checked His Hand and Asked worriedly: Tum Thik ho na Boss?_

 _Abhijeet nodded and Daya tied Hanky on His Hand._

 _Abhijeet examine something and Said: Daya Firing band hogai hy Matlab kuch garbar hy._

 _Voice said Appreciably: Waah Abhijeet waah Kitny kean observer ho Tum (Teasingly) Salute._

 _Duo stood up and Abhijeet Whisper: Kaancha._

 _Kaanchaa's follower Gathered Them in Circle and Kancha Start laugh_ ing.

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Present Time_**

 ** _Cid Beauro:_**

 _All Officers were busy in Their given task When Beauro Doors Open and a well Build Men Enters in. All officer Looked at Him and Feels sad For Their Deary Officer Named Senior Inspector **Daya**._

 _Fredrics Come Forward and Tap His Hand on Daya's Shoulder and Said in Consoling Tone: Sir Ap bilkul fiqar mat karen. Abhijeet sir ka jald hi kuch na kuch Pata lagy ga._

 _Daya said in sad tone: Me bhi yehi Umeed karta hun Freddy 24 ghanty k uper hogaya hy. Abhijeet ka kuch Pata nahi. na hi kisi tarha ki koi lead mil rahi hy (Said worriedly) us k ghar ki halat dekh kar bohot Dar lag raha hy. I Hope wo safe ho._

 _Rajat Asked: Sir Ap informer s milny gae thy us ny kuch bataya?_

 _Daya looked at Him and Said: Nahi Rajat. us ka kehna hy Abhijeet us s 3 din pehly mila hy._

 _Suchin Said: Samajh nahi a raha Abhijeet sir Ese kahan Gaib hogae._

 _Voice said in Confident Tone: Gaib hogae nahi Suchin Gaib kar diye gae hen (looking Towards Daya) kiyun Daya?_

 _All Officer Looked at Daya in Confusion while Daya Looked at A.C.P in shocked way._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Chapter End :p_**

 ** _Acp sir ko Pata lag gaya kiya?_**

 ** _Kancha ny kiya kiya Duo k sath?_**

 ** _Daya sir ny Abhijeet sir ko kiyun kidnapped kiya??_**

 ** _or Acp Sir ko kiyun Maarna chahty hen?_**

 ** _kiya Abhijeet sir kayab ho paen_** ** _gy?_**

 ** _how was it?_**

 ** _must must Tell Youe view :)_**

 ** _Stay Blessed_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thaaaank You so Much all of You Who Reviewed:)_**

 ** _but unfortunately I can't see Your views_**

 ** _Vanshika: Welcome to FF :)_**

 ** _When will I get Time I will surely read Your Story :)_**

 ** _Love Duo and Purvi: Thank you so much :)_**

 ** _Ahan Daya sir ka role to Apko further Chapters me Pata lagy ga ;)_**

 ** _Lovecidduodosti: Thank you :)_**

 ** _masooma: Thank You so much :)_**

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Daya said in Officer Tone: Sir magar Kidnapper ki koi call nahi I na koi Threat mila hy to Ap kese keh rahy k wo Gaib kiya gaya hy?_

 _Acp Praduman asked: suna hy Kaancha ko arrest kiya hy Tum ny? kahan hy wo?_

 _Daya shocked on this sudden Question He thoughts: Acp sir ko kaancha ka kese Pata laga? ye bat to sirf Me or Abhijeet hi janty hen. Me ny kisi ko bataya nahi or Abhijeet wo to Wahan band hy._

 _Acp looked at Him and found Him in deep thoughts so Again Repeated His Question but This time More Loudly: Daya Kaancha kahan hy?_

 _Daya's Thought get disturb by this Loud voice He looked at Acp and said: sir wo Kaancha ko arrest nahi kr pae._

 _Acp said in Anger: such sun'na hy sirf Mujhy. Me janta hun Kaancha ko arrest karny Tum or Abhijeet gae thy. usy wahan Goli lagi th. Tum ny Kaancha ko kahin bheja or Abhijeet ko ly karkar Hospital gae us k bd kiya hoa? (warning Tone) Daya ho skta hy Kaancha k kisi Aadmi ny Abhijeet ko kidnapped kiya ho. is liye such such batao._

 _Daya thinks: "ab such chupany ka koi faida nahi hy" so He said: sir wo us din._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_** **0000000000000**

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Kaancha's Followers gathered Them and Kaancha start laughing._

 _Kaancha said in Evil tone: Abhijeet Daya Tum dono ki koi Akhri khuwahish? (Duo looked at Him so He said) Ary ese kiya dekh rahy ho (Telling) Ye sb Meri Planning th Tum dono ko yahan lany ki (explaining) Already (pointed towards Daya) Ye Daya_

 _He again start Laughing Daya comes in Anger and Said:_ _ **Geedar** **ki jab mout aati hy na to wo Sher ki taraf bhagta hy** (Teasingly) or yahan to Tu ny do do Shero ko dawat di hy._

 _Kaancha Smiles: Tum Cid waly bhi na. Mout sar par khari hy phir bhu Dialogue Marna nahi chorty._

 _Abhijeet in confident: ye to waqt hi batae ga kis ki Mout Sar par khari hy._

 _Duo passed a meaning ful look to each other and Bang Bang start._

 _in few Minutes all Goons lied on Ground And Pass a smile to each other._

 _Suddenly Daya says: Abhijeet ye Kaancha kahan gaya?_

 _Abhijeet Pat on His head and said: o no Hamy uljha kar wo bhaag gaya._

 _Daya nodded His head in no: Nahi yahan se bhagny ka ek hi raasta hy jo Me aaty how band kar k aaya tha (Showing key) uski chabi mere pas hy._

 _Abhijeet Said: iska Matlab wo yahin kahin hoga._

 _Daya Nodded in yes and Both start searching for Kaancha._

 _Abhijeet was Searching in upward portion when He collapse with an Aged Man. He Apologized: Maaf kijye ga Baba ji._

 _Aged man nodded and moved from there._

 _suddenly Abhijeet remembered Daya's words **Kaancha ki team me koi buzurg nahi hy**._

 _Abhijeet thinks: Agar ye Kaancha ki Team me nahi hy to Aam log to Yahan a hi nahi sakty (Something click in His mind) o no is ka Matlab ye khud Kaancha hy._

 _He runs Behind Him and Catched Him. Then called Daya who Reached there_

 _in few Seconds._

 _Daya Looked at the Aged man Then Abhijeet and Said in Confusion: Kaancha kahan hy?_

 _Abhijeet removes His Beard and fake white Hairs Then said: Apny Ap ko bachany k liye Buzurg ka sahara ly raha tha._

 _Daya Grabbed Him from His collar and said: Tera khel Khatam._

 _He tied handcuffs in His Head and then Duo left the Place after informing about the Area to local police. Their Reached at Hospital first._

 _Daya asked at Reception about Doctor Aaskash who is Fast Friend of Abhijeet. but Receptionist said that He is not well so didn't come at Hospital today. so Daya asked for another Doctor and then Comes towards Abhijeet who is Feeling Pain in His arm._

 _Daya Looked at Him and Said: Boss Dr. Aakaash ki tabiyat thik nahi hy wo nahi ae aj. Me ny Dosry Doctor se Appointment li hy. Abhijeet nodded._

 _After few minutes a doctor Came there and Said: Inspector Abhijeet?_

 _Abhijeet Said: ji Me hun Abhijeet_

 _Doctor said after looking at His hand: chaliye Ap Mere sath._

 _Abhijeet left with Him and Daya was waiting for Him After Half an Hour Doctor Comes there Daya saw Him and Asked: Doctor Abhijeet kahan hy? kesa hy ab wo?_

 _Doctor Replied in calm tone: Dekhiye Ap ghabraiye mat wo thik hy. Me ny Goli nikal di hy par Goli kaafi time s un k Sharir me thi to Zehar phel gaya hy or unhy Pain bhi kaafi tha is liye Me ny unhy Sedative diya hy. Sham tak hosh a jae ga._

 _Daya thinks: Shaam tk. itni der Kaancha ko Gari me nahi rakh sakta or phir Headquarters bhi to jana hy. warna Acp sir bht daanty ge. Boss ko yehin chor jata hun Shaam ko pick kar lun ga. wese bhi aj is ka off hy koi puchy ga bhi nahi._

 _Daya Looked at Doctor and Said: Dekhiye Doctor Sahab Mera jana bohot zarori hy Me Shaam tk Intizar nahi kar sakta. Ap please Mere bhai ka khayal Rakhiye ga._

 _Doctor nodded in assurance: Don't worry Officer Hm Apk bhai ka pura khayal rakhen gy. Ap be fiqar ho kar jaiye._

 _Daya Thanked Him and then moved towards His Buddy's Room looked at Him and then Left the Hospital_

 ** _Flash Back End:_**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 ** _Present Time:_**

 _Daya said: sir us k bad Me Kaancha ko Jail ly kr gaya or khud Headquarters chala gaya wahan Report submit karwai (Telling) or phir Beauro pohancha to Ap thy nahi. phir Case Report hogaya to sab wahin chaly gae or wapis jab laut raha tha to Abhijeet ki call I k usy hosh aagaya hy or wo ghar ja raha hy. Me ny usy kaha bhi k Me usy Drop kr deta hun prus ny mana kiya. kaam Khatam kar k jab Us k ghar gaya to (Sadly) Usk ghar ka haal or Wo tha hi nahi phir Mene Ap sb ko call ki._

 _Acp Asked: or Tum ny ye bat hamy kiyun nahi batai? or Kaancha kon c jail me he?_

 _Daya downed His head: wo Sir Mujhy laga Ap danty gen. or Kaancha wo (Hesitant) Spe...special Jail me hy._

 _Acp comes in Anger: waah Daya waah Sary faisly Tum hi karo gy to Meri to Chutti hogai bhae (Looking towards other Officers) sun rahy ho sb? (Taunting) Special Jail me daal kar ae hen Charanjeev ji (Looking towards Daya who downed His Head) Kis k orders thy Tumhary pas? (Asked) Special Jail me Criminals/ Aatankwadi ko daala jata hy Maaloom hy na Tumhy._

 _Daya didn't say anything Acp looked at Rajat and Orders: Rajat Fredrick saath jao or Kaancha ko ly kar ao. (write something on Writing pad) Ye lo Mere Written orders (to Suchin) or phir Tum uska statement record karo. (To Daya) or Tum zara Mere Cabin me ao._

 _saying This He left from there. Daya too followed Him with Down head._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _In Dark Room:_**

 _Abhijeet Opened His eyes and looked here and there. then said to Himself: Ahhh ye Daya kahan reh gaya ab tk aaya nahi. pata nahi Me kb se yahan hun. (Looking towards Door) is darwazy k ilawa Kuch nahi hy yahan. or ye (Trying to move His hands) Hathkariyan. cid officer hony ka pura faida utha raha hy (feeling sad and Anger) Mujhy yahan se nikalna hoga. Acp sir ko bachana hy. Monday tk ka time hy. kuch sochna hoga. (Thinking Hard) kese kese jaon yahan se?_

 _Door Opened and a Person Enters in._

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _chapter End_**

 ** _so,_**

 ** _who enters in?_**

 ** _How will Abhijeet Sir Escape?_**

 ** _will Acp sir dig out the News about Abhijeet sir Kidnapping by Daya sir?_**

 ** _Stay Blessed_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_First Of All Thaaank You so much All of You for Reading and Reviewing :)_**

 ** _Saachi: Thaaank You so Much :)_**

 ** _Here's Your Update._**

 ** _Priya: Thank You Dear :)_**

 ** _DuoForever: Thaank You so Much Dear :)_**

 ** _Here is Your Update_**

 ** _Gd Dada: First of all a Big Thaaaaaaaank You very Much For Reading :) and Giving a Encouraging pat on My Shoulders._**

 ** _next Time Quallis waly point pr dihan rakhu gi. and Dada after Daya sir's Departure that old man Came and Daya sir's Assumption was true k Kaancha ki Team me koi Buzurg nahi hy. and Second thing He was in Anger. where achy achy k Dimagh band hojaty hen ;) isi liye unho ny Abhijeet sir ki baat nahi maani. I didn't understand your Escaping Question about Duo. Please clear This Question :(_**

 ** _And once again A Big Thaaaaank You Dada for Reading Carefully and Pointing Out Mistakes :) I hope You are always Here for Supporting and Correcting :)_**

 ** _Guest: Thaank You so Much. Take Care to You too :)_**

 ** _SS: Thank You so Much :)_**

 ** _Gurya: Ahhhh Boss inni Sari Praised wo bhi ek saath. I have no words to replay you :p_**

 ** _and I have to fulfil your Wish na :)_**

 ** _Thaaaank You so much For Your Words yr 3_**

 ** _Soni lalit: Thaaank you so much Dear :) and jab Tk ye story Chal rahi Me nahi gaib hoti After that KuCh keh nahi sakti ;)_**

 ** _Luv duo ND purvi: Ahan Agar wo Daya sir hi hoe to :p_**

 ** _Thank You so much :)_**

 ** _Misti: Thaaank you so much ;)_**

 ** _Abhina: Thaaank You so much :)_**

 ** _Cid ki Deewani: I'm sorry Dear ye Story Me ny Pehly hi bna li hy Purvi ko as a Duo sister add karna Mushkil hy :( Yeah but I'll Show it in on My next Story ok.._**

 ** _Thaaank You so Much :)_**

 ** _Priyanka: Thank you so much :)_**

 ** _Priya: First of All Your Most Welcome ;)_**

 ** _And Thaaank You so much For liking Story :)_**

 ** _here is Your Update :)_**

 ** _Guest: Thaank you So much :) Here's your Waiting is Over ;)_**

 ** _Cute Fan: Wow yar I'm so HáPpy k Apko story ka Start pasand Aaya Thaaank You so much :)_**

 ** _here's Your Update :)_**

 ** _Sariyarj17: haan Ji possible hy Daya sir hamary Emotional Fool hen ;) Abhijeet sir Sharp shine chalo dekhty Abhijeet sir kese Apny Ap ko or Acp sir ko bachany me Kaamyab hOty ;)_**

 ** _Thaaaank You so much :)_**

 ** _SGJ: Thank you so much :)_**

 ** _Luvcidduodosti: Ab ye to aagy read kar k hi pata chaly ga na._**

 ** _thaank You so much :)_**

 ** _Vanshika10: Thank you so much Here's Your Update :)_**

 ** _Masooma: Thaaank You so much :)_**

 ** _Jyoti A: Thaaank You so much Dear for Welcoming :)_**

 ** _Ary ye Kiya yar Apny to sb kuch Guess kar liya ab Me kiya karun ;) chalen Ap aagy pata lagaen phir Mujhy bhi bataiye ga :)_**

 ** _Take Care you too :)_**

 ** _Palak96: Thaaaank You so much :)_**

 ** _Inny Bary Writer Meri story pr Most Welcome :)_**

 ** _Ap k to Itny Sary Thanks Mujh par Pending he is SITE pr sb se phli story hi Me ny Apki read ki th WAPAS PANA HY TUJHY_**

 ** _or usi k zariye Me is SITE pr I_**

 ** _need Your Support too Sis :)_**

 ** _Thaaaank you so much :)_**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Door Opened and A Person Enters in Abhijeet Looked at Him and Said: Dayaaa?_

 _Daya Switched on the Lights and Abhijeet Immediately Close His Eyes. after Few minutes He Open His Eyes Daya Looked at Him and Said in Guilty Tone: I'm sorry Abhijeet (Abhijeet Looked at Him in Question) Mujhy Lights off nahi karni Chahiye thi._

 _Abhijeet in Anger: Ye nahi kahty k Mujhy Tumhy Yahan nahi Lana Chahiye tha._

 _Daya Replied in Calm tone: Tum Mere against na hoty to Me Tumhy is tarha (He Stopped then Said in Anger) or Tum yahan sakoon s nahi beth sakty (seeing confusion in Abhijeet's Eye so Pointing Him Towards His Hands which showed Cut Marks on His Wrist) Hathkariyan bandhi hy Tumhary hath me koi Rassi nahi hy ye (Teasing way) jo Bhai sahab haath ghooma kar/ Mor kr/ tor kar Bhag jaen gy (Abhijeet was looking at Him) ab ese kiya dekh rahy ho (Pointing Finger towards Him) Tum sy hi bat kar rha hun. (Taunting) Agar ye Hathkariyan itni Nazuk hoti to Hum Mujrimo k haatho me na pehnaty._

 _Abhijeet in Meaning full tone: or Yahan Mujrim ny Mere hath me Hathkariyan lagai hen._

 _Daya ignored His Comment and said: Tum ny kal se kuch nahi khaya Me kuch khany k liye ly kr aata hun._

 _Abhijeet said in Anger: Nahi khana hy Mjhy kuch._

 _Daya Softly: Dekho Abhi Tumhy yahan sr bhagna hy us k liye Tumhy Energy ki zarorat hogi._

 _Abhijeet didn't said Anything so Daya left the Room._

 _Abhijeet thoughts: Kiya karu yar kuch samjh nahi a rha. Phly lg raha tha Ye Daya ka Duplicate hy. (in confusion) pr uski concern? (Thinking) kahin koi us se ye sb zabardasti to nahi karwa raha? haan ye Me ny phly kiyun nahi socha. pr (Doubtfully) Daya ny Mujhy koi signal bhi to nahi diya us k elawah to Yahan koi nahi hy (looking here and there) Kahin yahan CCTV or Mike to nahi lga hoa is liye Daya khamosh hy._

 _His Thoughts Got Disturb by Daya's Voice: Itna mat socho Abhijeet Ek bar Me Acp ka game over kar dun phir Tumhy Apnh hatho s khol dun ga._

 _Abhijeet Said in Soft Tone: Daya dekh Me janta hun Tun ye sb kuch jan boojh kar nahi kar rha. koi Tujh s karwa raha hy (Trying to Convinced Him) Dekh jo bhi hy Hm mil kar Sanmbhal len gy na._

 _Daya cut Him: Tum sy ye kis ny keh diya k koi Mujh se ye sab karwa raha hy?_

 _kisi ki itni himmat nahi hy Samjhy Tum. Tumhy kiya lgta hy yahan CCTV ya Mike laga hoa hy? (Abhijeet nodded ) Yahan koi Hm par nazar nahi rakhy hoe (Showing Him Every possible side. There's no sign of any Camera or bug) Dekho kuch hy?_

 _Abhijeet asked in Confusion: phir tum ye sab kiyun kar rahy ho?_

 _Daya said: us din jo Tum ny suna tha wohi such hy._

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Daya Reached at Abhijeet's house after Getting News of Abhijeet's Discharging. He ranged the Bell. Abhijeet opened the Door and Said happily: Ary Daya. (Giving Him Space to Enter) ao na._

 _Daya Enters in and Looked at His Hand: Haath kesa hy ab?_

 _Abhijeet Looked at His own hand and Said in carefree tone: Ary BA's mamooli si chot hy (Daya glares at Him So Abhijeet changed His Words) Anh Mera MATLAB thik hojae ga Doctor ny kaha hy (trying to change The Topic) wo Kaancha ka kiya hoa?_

 _Daya Sat on sofa: Abhi Me usy Special jail me chor kar aya hun (Abhijeet looked at Him in Shocked) Yar wo Tumhy goli lagi th phir Doctor ny bhi Tumhy sedate kiya hoa tha. (Telling His Point) Mjhy Headquarters bhi jana tha or Acp sir ko Kese batata is (Feeling anger) already unhy to Bs moqa chahiye Mujhy dantny ka._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him and Understand His situation: chal thik hy kal Me aon ga to Mil k bat kar len gy._

 _Meanwhile Daya's cell ringed He Looked at the Screen._

 _Daya to Abhijeet: ek mint (Abhijeet nodded While Daya moved towards The Room)_

 _Abhijeet to Himself: esi konsi personal call hy k Room m chaly gae Sahab. Me kuch order kar deta hun (He Thinks) Daya se puch leta hun phly._

 _He Moved towards the Room and Heared Daya's voice. who was talking with someone: Haan waqai me Acp ko Marna chahta hun (Abhijeet froze) Monday ko Cid ka award function hy tb hi Tun Mujhy Support karna. (After sometimes) nahi Abhijeet ko kuch nahi bataya (Closing the Topic) Chal phone rakh bad m bat karta hun._

 _After cutting the call He turns and Found shocked Abhijeet. He Understand that Abhijeet Heared everything._

 _Daya called Him: Abhi?_

 _Abhijeet asked: Kiya kiya hy sb? kesa mazaq hy ye? Drama kar rha hy na?_

 _Daya shook His Head and Said in strong tone: Nahi Me such me Acp ko Marna chahta hun._

 _Abhijeet said in Anger: Dimagh kharab hogaya hy. kiya bakwas kar raha hy?_

 _Daya said: ye koi bakwas nahi Abhijeet such hy such. I want to kill Acp Praduman (Feeling anger) us insan ko to bohot Phly hi mar jana._

 _He stopped because of a Slap on His Face He uttered: Abhi.._

 _Abhijeet said loudly: kiya Abhi haan kiya Abhi? hosh me to hy (Doubtfully) Kuch pee kar to nahi aaya? (Thinking) Kisi ny threat di hy? (Grabbing Him) Tum Tum Daya k hamshakal ho?_

 _Daya cut Him and Freed Himself: na Me Daya ka Hamshakal hun na Mujhy koi Thread mili hy. Me pury hosh me hun. wajh janna chahty ho na Tum. (make Him sit on bed) betho or suno. wo Acp next Monday retire hona chahta hy and u know what Next Acp kon hy? (Abhijeet shook His Head Daya said in Anger) Delhi Cid ka Senior Inspector Kaavish. Hm yahan 18 saal s Apna sb kuch dao pe laga kr din raat ek kr k Apni duty puri imandari se nibhaty (Feeling Anger) badly me hamy kiya milta hy? (Reminding Him) Kuch Titles, **Desh dori, Naakam, Gandhi machli, Cid ka kalank** or najany kiya kiya or ab Ab hm pr Delhi cid ka officer a kar hukum chalae ga. (Nodded His head in no) nahi Aagla Acp sirf or Sirf (Pointing towards Abhijeet) Abhijeet hi bny ga. Me Acp ko..._

 _Abhijeet was listening to Him silently said: Daya Daya Tu ye kiya bol raha hy. Dekh Acp sir Hum par Gussa hoty hen, Hamy bura bhala khty hen (Explaining) hamara sath bhi dety hen._

 _Daya cut Him in meaningfully: kab? jab hm kisi k trap ka shikar bnty hen? kisi case m Hm pr ungli uthai jati hy to sb se Phly Hmy Degrade karny Waly kon Acp sahab, Hamy suspend karny waly kon Acp sahab, Hamy khooni, Qatil, Mujrim kehny waly kon (Taunting) Tumhary Acp sahab. (Repeating Abhijeet's word) Hamara sath dety hen. or rahi bat Tumhary piyar ki to Thappar maar kar hi chup karwaty hen wo. Abhijeet Me Abhijeet nahi hun jo Thappar kha kar khamosh hojaon or sb bhul jaon nahi. Me Daya hun (Challenging way) and this time Acp You have to Pay for Your Words_

 _Abhijeet have no words to say but He wants to Stop Daya at any Mean._

 _Abhijeet convinced Him: Daya Hm cid chor dety hen._

 _Daya Asked: kiyun? (Warn Him) Abhijeet Me Tumhy bata raha hun agr Tum ny Mere rasty me aany ki koshish ki ya Acp ko bachany ki koshish ki to.._

 _Abhijeet asked fearlessly: to kiya? Me Tujhy esa har ghiz nahi karny dun ga. Me Abhi Acp sir ko call karta hun or un ko sb clear karta hun._

 _Saying this He left the Room and looking for His cell. Daya came behind with His Gun in His hand and Hit on Abhijeet's Head from back. cell slipped from Abhijeet's hand. He Grabbed His head and Looked at Daya in Shock: Daya?_

 _Daya said in Low tone: I'm sorry Abhi pr ab nahi._

 _Abhijeet lost His senses and Fall on sofa. Daya Lift Him in His Arm and Shift Abhijeet in His Car. then creat Mess in Abhijeet's House then Left the Place with Unconscious Abhijeet. After An hour He Comeback and Called His Colleagues and Creat the Drama of Abhijeet's kidnapping._

 ** _Flashback End_**

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Present:_**

 _ **Dark Room (** jis ki lights abhi on hen :p)_

 _Abhijeet: Daya Tera tariqa ghalat hy ese to Tujhy jail hojae g._

 _Daya said ignoring His meaning: Abhijeet Acp Tum bano gy na to Mujhy churwa lena. (Pointing Him Towards Plate) abhi ye khana kha lo._

 _Abhijeet Nodded Daya fed Him and left the Room._

 _Abhijeet thinks: kuch bhi bolna fuzul hy. Mujhy yahan se nikalna hoga. pr kese?_

 _with this He closed His eyes because of that Sedative which Daya mixed in His Food._

 _after Few minutes Daya Enters in with First aid box and keys. He opened His Handcuffs and Dressed His wounds. after finishing His works He sat there and said: Abhijeet Me such me Acp ko Marna chahta hun._

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _ **H** **ere Chapter's too end**_

 ** _Daya sir ne Reason bata diya._**

 ** _Wo to bohot Gussa hy Acp sir s. let's see kiya wo apny maqsad me kamyab ho paty hy ya Abhijeet sir bhangny m kaamyab hojaty hen._**

 ** _Take care and_**

 ** _Stay Blessed :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thaaaank you so much who Read and Reviewed_**

 ** _Coolak: Hello :)_**

 ** _Thaaaank You so Much For Review_**

 ** _Here is Your Next Update :)_**

 ** _Stay Blessed :)_**

 ** _Jyoti: Hiii :)_**

 ** _Daya sir such me Marna chahty hen ;)_**

 ** _ho skta hy plan ho unka ya phir kisi or ka.._**

 ** _Filhal to wo negative hy Aagy dekhty Kiya hota ;)_**

 ** _Yeah Guarantee to koi nahi.._**

 ** _Thaaannk You so Much for Review :)_**

 ** _Take care:)_**

 ** _Cid Duo Fan: Thaaank you :)_**

 ** _Masooma : Thaaank you so much :)_**

 ** _Luv Duo ND Purvi: koi Hamshakal nahi Bilkul Real Daya sir hen ye ab to Abhijeet sir ko bhi clear hogaya ;)_**

 ** _Haaawn Daya sir apny liye hi khadda khod rhy. :(_**

 ** _unho ny ko kaha wo bhi to point hy na :)_**

 ** _Surprise aahan , Further Chapter m Ap khud Surprise hojaen gi :)_**

 ** _Thaaaank you so much :)_**

 ** _Palak96: Thaaaaank you so Much :)_**

 ** _SGJ: Such me Marna chahty hen Apko yaqeen karna hoga ;) here your Waiting is over :)_**

 ** _Thank you so much :)_**

 ** _Sorry For the Mistakes._**

 ** _Here's Next Chapter._**

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Cid Beauro:_ _All officers busy in Their Respective Works. Include Daya. Buro Doors Open and Acp sir Enters in with fast steps and Asked: Kiya hoa Abhijeet ka kuch pata laga?_

 _Freddy Said in sad tone: nahi sir. Hm ny sari jagahen dekh li. sb khabriyon se puch liya. pr kahin s kuch nahi pta chala._

 _Acp Praduman Asked to Rajat: us k Dushmano ki list nikali?_

 _Rajat replied: yes Sir. Esa filhal koi nahi jo Abhijeet sir par attack kar saken. (Briefing) Abhijeet sir ny jin jin ko Arrest kiya tha un me se kuch jail me hen or kuch ko phaansi ho chuki hy._

 _Acp Praduman looked at Daya who was standing silently so He Asked to Suchin: Wo Kaancha ka kiya hoa?_

 _Suchin Replied: sir wo us ka statement record karwa liya hy. us ny sb kuch qabool kar liya hy or ye bhi qabool kar liya hy k (looking toward Daya) us din Mall me Daya sir ki koi ghalti nahi th wo dhoky se wahan se bhaga tha (Acp Praduman Looked at Him in Question) us din jab Daya sir ny usy pakra tha to us ny bullet proof jacket phna tha Apny sathi se kh kr khud par Goli chalai. Daya sir ko laga such me Kaancha pr kisi ny Goli chalai hy jb wo usy pakarny gae to pichy se Kaancha bhi bhaag gaya._

 _He stopped Acp Praduman looked at Daya and Said: Ghalti to phir bhi Daya hy usy ek bar check karna chahiye tha._

 _Rajat took His Senior's Side: sir magar Daya sir ny usy bhagaya to nahi tha na or phir Daya sir ny baad m usy Arrest bhi to kiya._

 _Acp Praduman said Teasingly: wo to karna hi tha Rajat wo to karna hi tha (Looking towards Daya who was still Stand silently) Aakhir (Rub His Finger on His Forehead ) Apny maathy pe laga kalank jo mitana tha._

 _Purvi tried to close the Topic: Sir wo Abhijeet sir ka kuch pata nahi lag rha._

 _Acp Praduman was about to say something when Beauro's Door open and a Person enters in and Salute to Acp Praduman then Said enthusiastically: Senior Inspector Kaavish From Delhi Sir!_

 _All officer looked at Him in Confusion and Daya looked at Him in Anger While Acp Praduman Welcomed Him: ao kaavish Tumhara hi Intizar kr rha tha (Then to Officers) ye hen Senior Inspector Kaavish or bohot jald (Looking towards Kaavish) Mumbai Cid k Nae Acp._

 _All officer looked at Him in Shocked but Composed Their self and Shook hand with Kaavish but Daya left the Beauro._

 _Kaavish Asked: inhy kiya hoa?_

 _Acp Praduman was in Anger but manage to control in front of Kaavish and said: Kuch nahi usy kuch kaam tha Tum ao Mere sath Cabin me._

 _They left from there_.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _After their Departure Freddy said: sir Mumbai cid k Acp ka haq to Abhijeet sir ka hy. phir ye Kaavish?_

 _Suchin scold Him in low Tone: Dheery bolo Freddy Acp sir ny sun liya to danty gen._

 _Rajat Said confusingly: Daya sir kitny khamosh thy or phir Kaavish k bary m bhi kuch nahi kaha.?_

 _Purvi Agreed: yes Sir na Gussa hoe na kuch kaha. or Acp sir Kuch ziyada hi gussa ho rhy hy Daya sir pr._

 _Rajat Took charge and Said in officer tone: kher choro ye sb Hmy sb se phly Abhijeet sir ko dhoondna hy._

 _Suchin Asked: magar kese?_

 _Freddy giving idea: sir ek br phir Abhijeet sir k ghar ki talashi len?_

 _Rajat nodded: Hmnmm thik hy Tum or Suchin jao wahan Me yahin rukta hun or Purvi Tum dekho Daya sir kahan hen._ _All moved towards their respective works._

 ** _00_** ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Daya came outside from Beauro and said in Anger: Abhijeet kahan hy? kesa hy? kis hal me hy? is ki koi fiqr nahi. us inspector Kaavish ko bhi bula liya. Nahi Me ese nahi hony dun ga._ _Saying this He left the Place._

 ** _0_** ** _0000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _in a Dark room_**

 _Daya enters in and Moved towards Abhijeet and Called Him: Abhi??_

 _Abhijeet Didn't Respond so Daya again called Him Loudly: Abhijeet?_

 _Found no Respond so Daya shaked Him and Found Him unconscious He become tense Again Shaking Him with calling His name: Abhijeet utho. ankhe kholo (Patting His Check) Boss aankhe kholo (To Himself) o no isy kiya hogaya? Abhijeet yar Aankhy kholo._

 _He left Him n Moved to Fetch water. Daya came back with water and Splashef on Abhijeet's Face and calling Him: ABHIJEET Aankhe kholo?_

 _Abhijeet opened His Eyes and Screams in Pain: Aaahhhh Mera sar._

 _Daya Looked at Him in Tension. Abhijeet was about to touch His Head with His Hand felt a Sharp pain in His wrist too. Abhijeet in Pain: Ahhh Mera haath._

 _Daya said in Hurry: Abhijeet tum Tum thik ho?_

 _Abhijeet said in Pain: Daya Mera sar bht dard ho rha hy._

 _Daya looked at Him and Found Him in Pain it's hard to see Him like this. He was about to Open His hand but an officer Thought hit on His mind: kahin Abhijeet ye sb Drama to nahi.. (Shook His head) nahi Daya kiya soch raha hy wo behosh tha abhi. (looked at his Hand) haath se bhi khoon nikal rha hy (He said to Abhijeet) Tum ruko Me Tumhari Medicine ly kr aata hun._

 _Abhijeet nodded and Daya Left to bring His medicine. He came with Abhijeet's Medicine and Found Him Drowsy so Opened His one hand and Pat on His Check: Boss (Abhijeed looked at Him so He Forward His medicine) ye lo Tumhari Dawai._

 _Abhijeet Gulped His Medicine and Looked at Daya who was about to sat with First aid Kit in His Hand but Abhijeet Pushed Him and Take Daya's gun From Ground which fall on Ground Because of that Push._

 _Daya's head Hit with the Table He felt a Sharp pain because a Nail pierced in His Left side Forehead. He screams: Ahhh_

 _Abhijeet Said in Guilty Tone: I'm sorry Daya._

 _He Fired on His Handcuffs and Broke them. He stood From His place._

 _Daya said in low tone: Abhijeet dekho Tum thik nahi kar rhy._

 _Abhijeet pointing Gun Towards Him: Daya bas bht hoa bht sun li Me ny Tumhari. ek kadam bhi aagy barhaya to Meri laash dekho gy Tum._

 _Saying this He opened the Door of That close room and Runs Outside. Daya stood up and Run behind Abhijeet._

 _Abhijeet looked at the surrounding and said in Shocked: Me Daya k hi ghar m tha? (jerked His head) abhi ye sb sochny ka waqt nahi hy Mujhy yaha s jana hoga._

 _He ran and came out from the House Daya called Him from Behind: ruk jao Abhijeet (Abhijeet turned and Found Daya with Gun which was pointing towards Him. He too Pointing His Gun towards Daya's leg and was about to fire but No bullet was there to fire Daya said) 3 hi bullets th jo Tum already fire kar chuky ho. chalo ab wapis warna._

 _Abhijeet throw His Gun towards Daya but Daya manage Himself to safe from this attack. and Said: I'm sorry Abhijeet._

 _He close His eyes and Fired which Hit on Abhijeet's leg who fell down. Daya run and Moved towards Him Abhijeet tried to stand but failed Daya reached there and Said: I'm sorry Abhijeet._

 _Abhijeet warned Him: Mery pass mat aana._

 _Daya Nodded His head in no and_ _took out syringe from His pocket and injected it to Abhijeet who loss His sense in few Seconds. Daya Grabbed Him and started crying with Voice: I'm sorry I'm sorry Abhijeet. Me ny Apny haatho se Tum pr Goli chalai. sb kuch sb kuch Me kar rha hun. Me ny Apny Bhai par Goli ( He crying Harshly) Tum..hy itni Taq...leef . yun is trha se.. Tumhara... kidnapped.. Abhijeet Me. ye sb... (feeling Anger) ye sb Tumhari ghalti hy Agr na sunty Meri bat to Mjhy ye sb na krna Parta... Tumhy is trha dekh kar bht taqleef ho ra hi hy boss. I need your Support. bht Akela hogaya hun. (Harshly) Acp Praduman Ye sb Apki wajh se ho rha hy. Apki wjh se aj Mene Abhijeet pr Goli chalai. Me Apko nahi maaf karu ga sir kabhi nahi._

 _He Took Abhijeet in His arms and moved towards His house then Shift Abhijeet to His bed then Called Someone._ ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Abhijeet's House._**

 _Freddy and Suchin Reached there and start looking for any clue. They Searched each and Every possible place. Suchin observed something and said to Freddie: Freddy ek bt note ki Tumny?_

 _Freddy asked: Kiya Sir?_

 _Suchin Replied: ye sb mess dekh k esa lgta hy kisi ny jaan boojh kr sb creat kiya hy._

 _Freddy looked at the Mess and agreed: haan sir ye sb haatha pai ka nuqsan nahi lgta._

 _Suchin's phone ranged He looked at the caller I'd then pick up the call with: ji Rajat sir? (After listening from other side) thik hy sir Hm abhi pohanchty hen._

 _He cut the call so Freddy asked: kiya kaha Rajah sir ny?_

 _Suchin said: Dr. Tariqa ko Abhijeet sir k ghar ki CCTV footage se kuch mila hy or Dcp Chitroly beuro me a rhy hen sb officers ka hona zarori hy._

 _Freddy nodded and they left from there._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _haash End :p_**

 ** _Daya sir ny Abhijeet sir pr Goli chalai._**

 ** _unho ny kis ko call ki?_**

 ** _kiya mila hy Dr. tariqa ko?_**

 ** _Dcp chitroly buro m kiyun aa rhy hen?_**

 ** _How was this chapter?_**

 ** _guys need your Support.._**

 ** _Take care_**

 ** _Stay Blessed :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_First of All a Big Thaaank you to Those who Read and Reviewed and Support Me with their Precious Words :)_**

 ** _Cid duo fan: Thank you :)_**

 ** _Soni lalit: Apk Intizar ki ghari Khatam hoi :p_**

 ** _Thank You so Much :)_**

 ** _Luv duo ND purvi: Haaaw Mere hath m thori kuch hy Daya sir k haath m he na :p_**

 ** _Thaank You so much For Liking :)_**

 ** _Masooma: Ary waah I'm happy k you liked it. Thank You so Much :)_**

 ** _Palak96: Yeah Me too don't Want Him to be a New Acp.. let's See ;)_**

 ** _Thaaank You so Much for liking Duo Part :)_**

 ** _Ayanavadg: Thaaaank You so Much for Liking :)_**

 ** _DuoForever: Ooo Bat digest nahi ho rahi. kiya karu kisi se bhi nahi ho rahi. par ye to hogaya hy na ;)_**

 ** _BTW Thaaaaaank You so much :)_**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Daya's House_**

 _Daya was sitting in sofa engrossed in His Thoughts when Doorbell Rang His Thoughts get disturb. He Stood up from His place and Moved to Open the Door._

 _Daya Open the Door and Found the Desire Person whom He called. Person said Smilingly: or bhae Daya kese yad kr liya Aj is Doctor (Person stopped in mid and looked at Daya's Head found a Cut mark so asked) ye Tumhy chot kese lgi?_

 _Daya ignored His Question and said in Hurry: Doctor Aakash ye sb Choriye Ap please chaliye Mere sath._

 _Doctor Aakash Asked: Ary pr hoa Kiya?_

 _Daya moved from there without Replying Him so Aakash to followed Him. They reached at the Room where Daya lied Abhijeet._

 _Daya said in Tension: Abhi ko goli lagi hy Ap please isy dekhen._

 _Aakash Examine His wound and asked in Confusion: Ary pr Tum isy Hospital ly jaty Ghar pr treat kiyun krwa rhy ho? or ye Behosh Kese hogaya? Goli pao pr lgi hy._

 _Daya said: nahi le ja skta Hospital (Aakash looked at Him in Question) wo Actually Abhijeet ek secret mission pr hy or Hospital ly jana risk hy._

 _Aakash nodded and Cleaned Abhijeet's wound and Treat His leg. but He noticed something too so Asked: ye is k haatho pr chot or ye (Pointing towards His legs) pero pr bhi? kiya bat hy Daya (Asked) Abhijeet ko kisi ny kidnapped kiya tha Kiya?_

 _Daya Looked at Him in Shocked but Managed Himself and Pretend to be Normal so said Causally: Dr Aakash Ap janty hen secret Mission pr hy Wo. usy Prisoner bna kr enter kiya tha ek Gang me. pr jb usy Goli lagi to Mujh s raha nahi gaya is liye Me isy ly aaya._

 _Aakash Inquired: Tum isy ly ae Mission k dauran Acp sir ny kuch kaha nahi? or phir Mission ka kiya hoa? (Again repeat) or Ye Behosh kese he?_

 _Daya POV: ye Doctor km Cid officer ziyada lg rhy hy is waqt. ufff itna sb to socha bhi nh tha. ab kiya jawab dun?_

 _Aakash Wave His hand in front of Daya's Eyes and Asked: kiya hogaya bhai? kahan kho gae?_

 _Daya nodded in no: wo nahi kuch nahi. Abhijeet jb Mujhy mila to Behosh hi tha shayed un logo ny sedative diye hon. or Wo Acp sir ny hi kaha tha Abhi ko rescue krny k liye qk Abhijeet ki jaan pr bn I th. (Telling) wo log Abhijeet ko dhoond rahy hongy isi liye Me usy Hospital bhi nahi ly gaya._

 _Aakash again asked: Team me se koi yahan nahi aaya?_

 _Daya POV: O GOD kahan phas gaya? Bureau bhi jana hy._

 _He screamed Loudly: Ahhh (Place His Hand on His head) ye Dr. Aakash isy bhi dekh den please._

 _Aakash nodded in Guilty Tone: I'm sorry Daya isy to bhool hi gaya Tum betho me isy Dress kr deta hun._

 _Daya sighed in Relief. Aakash Was Cleaning His wound when Daya's cell ringed He Looked at the Caller I'd and a Tension's line Appears on His forehead Aakash looked at Him and Said: kiya hoa phone uthao (but then Realized something so said) oh sorry. Mera haath Tum pr he Kese uthao gy. (Aakash move Litte far from Him) chalo ab receive karo._

 _Daya nodded and picked up the call with: Haan Suchin bolo? (After sometimes) Kiya bataya hy Tarika ny? (listening from others side) nahi Me aa rha hun thori der me. (listening suchin's talk said) thik hy Me bad m baat karta hun._

 _saying this He cut the call and turned towards Aakash. who was looking at Him in Anger ans Shocked. before Daya could say Anything He listened Abhijeet's Mumbling so understand the Situation so tried to Explain Aakash: Dr. Aakaash ye Abhijeet ..._

 _But was Cut by Aakash's strict voice: Abhijeet pr Goli Tum ny chalai??_

 _Daya nodded in no: Ye Ap kiya kh rahy hen Me q.._

 _Again Cut by Aakash: ab smjha yaha koi Team member kiyun nahi hy. or Tum isy Hospital kiyun nahi ly kr gae. (warning Him) dekho Daya Me Aakhri bar bol rha hun jo bhi hy saaf saaf batao (Pick out His cell) warna Me Abhi Acp sir ko call kar k batata hun._

 _Daya hurriedly pick out His Gun and Point towards Aakash: Mobile nichy. warna Me Abhijeet ko rokny k liye us pr Goli chala skta hun to (Trying to scared Him) Ap pr bhi._

 _Aakash looked at Him in Shocked: Daya Tum?_

 _Daya said: Mobile den Apna (Aakash handed Him His Mobile while Daya took Out Handcuffs from His Pocket and Tied in Aakash's hand) I'm sorry but I have to do This._

 _Aakash said angrily: Pagal hogae ho Tum. dimagh jagah p nahi hy Tumhara._

 _Daya said carelessly: I know. Abhijeet bhi yehi kahy ja rha hy jb s yaha hy . acha hy Abhi ko Apki company mil jae gi._

 _He Tied Aakash on chair with handcuffs and Tied Abhijeet's hand and legs with Ropes on Bed's each side. Then left the Place._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Cid Bureau:_**

 _Dcp Chitroly Asked: or bhae Praduman kahan hy Tumhary dono Sher?_

 _Acp Praduman replied Casually: Sir wo Abhijeet ko Mene kisi secret Mission pr bheja hy or Daya Apny informer se milny gaya hy._

 _Dcp Chitroly Asked: konsy Mission pr bheja hy Hamy bhi to batao._

 _Acp Praduman said: Sir Mission abhi confirmed nahi hy. Actually Mujhy kuch logo par Shaq hy isi liye Abhijeet ko Un k pichy bheja hy. (Trying to change the Topic) Aao Sir yahan kuch khaas bat th Kiya?_

 _Dcp Chitroly remind: Ary haan. wo Cid award Function Ab Monday ko nahi BL k kal Saturday ko rakha gaya hy. DIG Sir ko Sunday kahin bahar jana hy is liye._

 _Acp sir Nodded: thik hy Sir Hm Kal hi pohanchy gen._

 _Dcp Said Teasingly: haan Time par pohanchna. (correcting His collar) Meri Izzat mat kharab kr dena._

 _Saying this He left the Place Daya Reached there and found Him on Bureau's Door so Salute Him Who Smiled feeling Proud and Left the Bureau. All officers including Acp Praduman looked at Him._

 _After Dcp's departure Daya Looked at Acp Praduman and said in Anger: Abhijeet k bina hi Ap wo award Function Attend karen gen?_

 _Acp Praduman Replied: dekho Daya Function attend karna bht zarori hy._

 _Daya asked in meaning ful Tone: Abhijeet se bhi Ziyada zarori._

 _Acp Praduman said in Anger: haan Abhijeet se bhi Ziyada zarori. (Pointing fingers towards Him) or Tumhy agr itni hi Problem hy to mt aana._

 _Daya clapped and said Tauntingly: waaah Acp Praduman sahab waah. Hm officers ki kiya value hy Apki nazar me. aj dekh liya._

 _Saying this He left the Bureau. Everyone looked at Acp Praduman in AngerShocked. Really He is a Stone Hearted Person. Abhijeet's absence is not Mean for Him._

 _Acp Praduman look at All and Asked: or bhi kisi ko Daya ki trhan Mera kal wahan jana thik nahi lg rha to Abhi apna resignation letter Mere cabin m rakh dy._

 _Saying this He too Left the Bureau._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Don't know how was it._**

 ** _Please please must tell your View._**

 ** _may be it is the second last Chapter_**

 ** _Aakash is DUO'S Family doctor I'll Defined His Character in My Further Stories :)_**

 ** _Thaaaank you so Much for ReaDing_**

 ** _take care_**

 ** _Stay Blessed :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Palak96: Yup Doctor bhi ;)_**

 ** _Thank you so much :)_**

 ** _Masooma: Ahan Happy to know that You like the Chapter :)_**

 ** _Sanjhana: Thaaaank You so much for liking it. Here your Waiting is over ;) Stày Blessed and Take care :)_**

 ** _Sritama: Thaaaaaank you So much for liking it Dear_**

 ** _Rafia: Ahmmm Really feels HáPpy that You like it :)_**

 ** _Thank You so much :)_**

 ** _Wahida: seriously yr Mene to itna bara type kiya tha Ye inna chota kese hogaya :o_**

 ** _well try to write thora bara for you ;)_**

 ** _Thank You so much :)_**

 ** _Kirti: Daya sir called Doctor Aakash for Abhijeet. Haan yar Daya sir ny Goli chala hi d ;)_**

 ** _Thank you so much for liking it :)_**

 ** _Luvcidduodosti; Thank you so much :)_**

 ** _Guest: Dear I know being Acp is not a father property but Daya sir saw the Struggle of His brother na or Phir jb Mumby me itny achy officer hon to Delhi se Officer.._**

 ** _Or Apk is point ka answer Apko story k End me mil jae ga ;) Well thank you so much for Review :)_**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _At Beach:_**

 _Person Asked: lekin Bhaiya agr kisi ny Ap pr goli chala di to?_

 _Bhaiya_ _nodded in no: nahi Rohaan Wahan weapons allowed nahi hen to sb officers apni Gun bahar hi submit karwaen gy. (Seeing Question in Rohaan's eyes said) yar wo 2009 m bhi jo award function hoa tha na to Officers k sath Rocky bhi Gun ly kar enter hoa tha or phir wo sb..._

 _Rohaan again asked_ _: pr Bhaiya phir Ap kese Gun ly kr jao gy?_

 _Bhaiya replied_ _wohi to Sochna hy_.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_** ** _000_**

 ** _Cid Bureau:_**

 _After Acp Praduman's departure all officers feels Extremely sad. while Rajat engrossed in Deep Thinking Freddy looked at Him and Asked: Rajat sir Kiya bat hy Ap kiya soch rhy hy?_

 _Rajat's thought get disturb by Freddy's Query so He Replied: Pata nahi Freddy par Kuch to hy jo Hm se Chupaya ja rha hy. ya to Acp sir kuch chupa rhy ya Daya sir (Confusingly) ya Phir Dono._

 _Suchin Listened His observation so Asked: kiya Matlab hy Sir Ap ese kiyun keh rhy hen?_

 _Rajat Tells His Point: Suchin Abhijeet sir ko kidnapped hoe 2 din hony waly hen Daya sir Tension me to hen par ek Ajeeb si Tension or Acp sir wo wo to na Tension me hen na hi Abhijeet sir ko dhoondny k liye koi action ly rhy (Said in little Angry Tone) jese mano unhy koi fiqr hi nahi._

 _Nikhil said: Sir Ap ka Matlab hy Acp sir janty hen Abhijeet sir kahan hen?_

 _Rajat nodded: shayed._

 _Freddy Asked: sir Doctor Tarika ny kiya Information di hy?_

 _Suchin Said: Freddy Doctor Tariqa ny kaha hy Ghar me sirf Daya sir or Abhijeet sir k elawah kisi k finger prints nahi hen. koi lock Nahi toota hoa na hi haatha pai ka koi sign mila hy._

 _Purvi Asked: Phir Ghar me sara saaman yahan wahan?_

 _Rajat Said: jaan boojh jr bhi to kiya ja skta hy Hamy confuse karny k liye. (Said confidently) ho na ho Ye Inspector Kaavish ki entry, award Ceremony, Abhijeet sir ki Kidnapping, Acp sir ka Gussa, Daya sir ki narazgi sb aapas me jury hoe hen (All officers agreed with His points) Hamy ab kal hi sb lagy ga._

 _They all got busy in their respective works. and waiting for the Upcoming Day. with hope that all will fine Soon. but They were unaware about the Thunder Storm._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Daya's House:_**

 _Abhijeet Opened His eyes_ _and looked at His surrounding found Aakash there so Called Him confusingly: Aakaash??_

 _Aakash looked at Him and asked: Tumhy hosh a gaya? kesa feel kr rhy ho ab? pain to nahi hy?_

 _Abhijeet denied: nahi pain nahi hy or Tum (looked at His cuffed Hands ) yahan ese?_

 _Aakash replied in Anger: Tumhary ladly k kaam hy._

 _Abhijeet asked: Matlab? Tum kese yahan?_

 _Aakash tells: yr Tum Pr goli chalai th us ny Phir Mujhy call Kiya Me jb yahan aaya us s wajh poochi to khny laga Tum secret Mission pr ho Tumhy Bndaq bna kr bheja tha. pr Tum behoshi me Barbara rhy thy (Repeating) **Daya Tum ye thiq** **nahi kar rhy. Tum ny Goli chalai. Acp sir ko bachana hy. (** Shockingly)Ye sb sun k Me to heran hogaya or jb Daya se pucha to Mujh pr Gun point kr d or kaha k jb Tum pr Goli chala skta hy to Mujh pr bhi chala skta hy. bs Phir tb s Me yahan hun._

 _Abhijeet said in low tone: I'm Really sorry yar Aakash Meri wajh s Tum bhi.._

 _Aakash cut Him: ary Abhijeet kesi bat jr rhy ho. (Asked confusingly) Meri to ye smjh nahi a rha k wo ye sb kiyun kr rha hy._

 _Abhijeet told Him every thing. Aakash said in Anger: Pagal hogaya hy wo._

 _Abhijeet agreed: haan yr Hamy yahan se nikalna hoga._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _At Beach:_**

 _Rohaan said: Bhaiya chalen bht late hogaya hy (Telling) Ap ko Abhijeet Bhaiya k pas bhi jana hy na._

 _Daya Replied: pata nahi Rohaan Me kiyun khud ko nahi smjha pa rha. (said helplessly) khud ko itna Bebas mehsoos kar rha hun (Putting His both Hands on His head) kal agr kuch garbar hogai to Me Abhijeet ko..._

 _Rehaan cut Him and said softly: kuch nahi hoga Bhaiya be Positive (Giving Him Hope) ab tk Ap ny sb kuch kitny Achy se deal Kiya hy ab bs ek or din._

 _Daya Nodded and both stood up and left for Their Home._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Daya's House:_**

 _Daya enters in His house and directly made His way towards Abhijeet's R_ _oom He looked at Both om and Asked to Abhijeet: kesi tabiyat hy ab?_

 _Aakash taunting Him: bari fiqar ho rahi hy. (said in Anger) bhulo mt Tum ny hi Goli chalai hy._

 _Daya said: nahi bhoola Doctor Aakash na hi kbhi bhool skta hun. (Looking Towards Abhijeet) bs ab ek Aakhiri din Abhi. kal Me us Acp ka game over kar dun ga._

 _Abhijeet Asked: MATLAB?_

 _Daya Replied: Award Function Monday ki jagah ab kal hoga._

 _Abhijeet didn't say anything So Daya left the Room as He is not in mood of arguing or Fighting._

 _Aakash asked to Abhijeet: Tum ny kuch kaha kiyun nahi._

 _Abhijeet said: Aakash yahan se nikalna hoga. Mere pas waqt bohot km hy._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Sorry Friends don't know how was it?**_

 _ **sorry for the Loopholes and mistakes**_

 _ **Thaaank you so much For Reading**_

 _ **and now**_

 _ **review Must :)**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **Stay Blessed**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello Every one :)_**

 ** _A Big Thaaaank You so much All of you Who Read and Reviewed :)_**

 ** _Thank You so much For Your Support:)_**

 ** _Here is Next Chapter_**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Daya's House:_**

 _Daya wake up with the sound of Alarm clock and pressed His eyes then said in lost tone: Abhi aj ya Me khud ko kho dun ga Ya Tumhe._

 _He spread hand on Duo's pic and then stood up for Freshen up._

 _He was ready to go. But thinks something and went to Check Abhijeet and Aakash. He opens the Door of that Close room and Found both in Deep sleep as He mixed sedatives in water which Abhijeet asked for drink. Then He offered it to Aakash who too Accepted His offer because He too feels thirsty. He after confirming Their sleep left the Place with unknown feeling._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _ **Cid Bureau:**_

 _Acp Praduman enters in Bureau but He was looking in Tension. Officers wished Him morning but He didn't replay anyone and went Directly to His cabin. Officers looked at each other and then engrossed in Thier work._

 _After sometimes Acp Praduman came out from His cabin and asked: Daya kahan he? 10 bj rahen hen ab tk nahi aya?_

 _Freddy Replied: sir pata nahi kal wo jab Bureau se gae the us k bad se na unki call i he na un wo wapis ae hen._

 _Acp Praduman said in Anger: had hoti he kisi chiz ki Pareshan kr k rakh diya he is larke ne. (said in irritation) ek Abhijeet pata nahi kahan gaib he. Na surag mil raha he uska koi. na kisi trha ki information. Uper c ye Daya. (to All) Tum logo k informars ne bhi koi lead nahi di?_

 _All officers downed Thier head. Acp Praduman banged His hand on Table: Damn it. (Asked to Suchin) Tumhe pura confirm he k is k pichy Kaancha ka koi hath nahi he?_

 _Suchin Replied: yes sir Me confirm hun. (Telling) Kaancha ki puri team us din local Police k hawale kar di th. Or Kaanch jail me he. Kaancha ka na koi Bhai he na koi Relative._

 _Rajat said: na hi Abhijeet sir ka koi Dushman he. Jo jail se bahar ho._

 _Purvi tells: sir ye bhi to ho sakta h k ye koi Naya Apradi ho._

 _Acp Praduman agreed: ho sakta he Purvi ho sakta he. Bs ek br ye Award function hojae . Phr Zameen khod kr dhondho Abhijeet ko (to Suchin) Mujhy wo sari files do jo Headquaters submit krwani he. (suchin nodded and left the place Acp Praduman to All) jaldi jaldi kaam khatam kro (Reminding Them) yad he na aj jana he._

 _All Officers nodded Acp Praduman moved towards record room where He send Suchin for bringing files._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Daya's House:**_

 _ **Dark Room:**_

 _Aakash opened His eyes and felt pain in His head He was about to Grab His head but Realized His cuffed hand said: aah ye Sar dard lagta he Daya ne Paani me kuch milaya tha._

 _Then He looked at His right side and found unconcious Abhijeet so He called Him: Abhijeet Abhijeet utho (Abhijeet moves a bit) Abhijeet (little loudly) Abhijeet Aankhe kholo._

 _Abhijeet opened His eyes. Aakash asked: Tum thik ho?_

 _Abhijeet nodded as He too feeling pain in His head._

 _Abhijeet said: Hamy jaldi nikalna hoga. waqt Bilkul bhi nahi hy._

 _Then He looked here and there and found Himself tied on chairs with Ropes beside Aakash. and also a Glass which was present on table beside Aakash then He looked at Aakash and said happily: Aakash Tumhary pas Glass para hy lagta hy kal Paani pilany k bad Daya Glass yahin bhool gaya._

 _Aakash looked at Him in Confusion: is Glass ka kiya karna hy??_

 _Abhijeet replied: Wo Glass toro Zameen pr or phir uska ek piece Mujhy do._

 _Aakash hit the Table. Glass fall on ground and spread in pieces. He dragged Himself in with the Help of His Toe and finger He grabbed one piece of that Glass then Passed it to Abhijeet. who picked it and flip it towards His mouth Aakash looked at Him amazingly. Abhijeet then with the Help of His teeth trying to cut the Rope and get succeeded. He then opened His another Hand's rope and Freed Himself then looked at Aakash who understand His situation so said Firmly: Tum fiqar nahi karo. phly Daya ko roko. (lightly) bad me Mujhy Chura lena._

 _Abhijeet Looked at Him sadly: I'm sorry Aakash Meri wajh se Tum bhi._

 _Aakash said angrily: Mere haath bndhy hoe hen warna batata Tumhy._

 _Abhijeet smiled and Left the place with: Me puri koshish karu ga jaldi aany ki._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **At Award Function:**_

 _All officers reached There without weapons. Acp, Dcp and DIG All the Heads of Department was present There. Program was Started and the Awards was Distributing to officers for Their Bravery. at Last Host invite Acp Praduman for the award of His Bravery._

 _Host enthusiastically: or ab Me bulana chahu ga Cid ki sb se Bari takat (with proud) jinho ny na jany kitny hi khatarnaq mujrimo se hamy bachaya hy jin k haath Mujrim pr uthty hoe kbhi na kaanpy hen na kaanpy gen (loudly) Acp Praduman please come on the Stage._

 _The voice of Clapping echoed in surroundings showed that how Much others Respect This Person._

 _Acp Praduman Walked towards step and climed the Stairs._

 _Host warmly welcomed Him and Gave Him His Trophy and Said Happily Him: sir Ap hamary Rakhsahk hen. (Pointing towards Audience) is Desh ki janta ko Ap pr bohot Gurv hy. (Requesting) Ap se Request hy Ap please do shabt kahen._

 _Acp Praduman Grabbed the mike and Said: I'm Really Thank ful to All of You jinho ny Mujhy itna maan, sam'man diya. (Patriotically) is Desh k liye Larna Hamara kartawye hy. (Slowly) lekin ab Me us Sahas or us taqat se larny k qabil nahi (Proudly) isi liye Me yani Acp Praduman ny Cid Mumbai k liye ek Nae Acp ka Intikhaab Kiya hy. jinho ny Pury josh, Himmat, lagan, sahas or Bahaduri se Desh pr Aany wali har Musibat or Mushkil ka samba kiya hy or Mujhy yaqeen hy k Aagy bhi WO Apny kartawye ko isi trha nibhaen gen. (Calling) Senior Inspector Kaavish or Mumbai cid k Nae Acp ko Me stage par Bulana chahu ga._

 _but a Strong Teasing Voice echoed in Auditorium: itni jaldi bhi kiya hy Acp Praduman._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Second last Chapter of the story ;)**_

 _ **how was it?**_

 _ **did Acp sir really cares about Abhijeet sir?**_

 _ **Daya sir Reached at Auditorium but Where is Abhijeet sir?**_

 _ **All the answers will clear in Next and Last chapter of the story :)**_

 _ **till then**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **Stay Blessed**_


	8. Last chapter

**_Thank you so much Guys for Reading and Reviewing_**

 ** _Here is last Chapter :)_**

 ** _Palak: Thank you so much :)_**

 ** _Luv duo nd purvi: Rohan is My sweet and Cute character ;)_**

 ** _Thank you so much :)_**

 ** _Khushi: Thank You :)_**

 ** _Sanjhana: its Really an honour for Me that You really liked the Story :)_**

 ** _Thank You so much :)_**

 ** _Kriti: Thank you so much :)_**

 ** _Luvcidduodosti: Thank you so much :)_**

 ** _Priya: Thank you Dear :)_**

 ** _Tia: Thank you Dear:)_**

 ** _Masooma: here's a extra long chapter for You_**

 ** _Thank you so much :)_**

 ** _Wahida: Here is Your update :)_**

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _All officers looked at Him and whisper: Daya sir_

 _Kaavish was stand still at His place. While Dcp Chitrole comes in Anger because when He asked about Daya to Acp Praduman who said that Day was badly injured during investigation and was in Hospital. But now Daya was Completly fit and fine standing infront of Him._

 _Acp Praduman looked at Him and asked: kya Matlab he Tumhara Daya? Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?_

 _Daya smiled sternly: kaamal he Acp sahab (looking towards kaavish) Mumbai cid me Nae Acp join karne waly hen or me unhe (stressing) Welcome bhi na kru._

 _All officers looked at Him in shock because Their is something different They felt in Daya's voice. But before any one could understand any thing Daya took out His Gun and point towards Acp Praduman. Officers frozed at Their place._

 _Acp Praduman looked at Him and said: ye kya kr rahe ho Tum?_

 _Daya Replied in cold tone: bye bye Acp Praduman._

 _Saying this Daya Point His Gun towards Acp who said: Daya ye Tum kya kr rahe ho? Pagal hogae ho? Dimagh kharab hogaya he Tumhara._

 _Daya said Loudly: haan han Dimagh Kharab hogaya he or ye sb Sirf Apki wajh se hoa he sirf Apki wajh se. Mene (looking towards His both hands) Mene Apne hatho se Apne Abhi ko maara (painfully) uska kidnapped kya (officers looked at Him in extreme shock) us par Goli chalai (Angrily) sirf or sirf Apki wajh se. (nodded His head in no) Apko marna hoga marna hoga (saying this He fired two bullets on Acp's chest who falls on ground)_

 _All Officers were standing like statue. But with in nano seconds They Heared 2 more bullets sound._ _It was another shock for officers that a Bullet hit on Daya's chest. Fired by Abhijeet and another Bullet hit on Abhijeet's hand hit by Acp Praduman. Abhijeet was in shock to see Acp Praduman was Standing behind Him with Gun._

 _Acp run towards Daya who fall on Ground He picked Daya's Head in His lap and said to Him: Daya., Daya kuch nahi hoga Tumhen (patting on His checks) Aankhe khuli rakho._

 _Daya nodded in no and said hardly: s..ir.. Si...r Ab...Abhi...jeet ko... Ku..kuch ..nahi... ho..hona..cha..h..iye.. Wo wo...Ap ..ne...wa..da... Wa..da kya...tha .. Sir.._

 _Acp nodded: kuch nahi hoga Abhijeet ko (looking towards others who were standing like statue) Ambulance bulao koi._

 _But did'nt find any movement in officers so kaavish take charge and called Ambulance by Himself. Ambulance reached their They Shift Daya in Ambulance. Kaavish was with Daya. While Acp Praduman takes Abhijeet with Him_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000** **0000000**_

 ** _At Forensic Lab:_**

 _Abhijeet was till then silently followed Acp Praduman come out from His shocked Phase asked: ye ye sb kya he sir? (confusion) Wo wo kon tha jis par (slowly) Daya ne goli chalai._

 _Acp Praduman replied: wo sb Me Tumhe samjhaon ga Tum yahan leto._

 _He lied Abhijeet on bed. Salunkhe comes their and inject Him an Injection. He closed His eyes in few seconds._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _At Hospital:_**

 _Daya was taken in Operation theater. Doctor start to Treat Him while officers was standing outside including Kaavish._

 _After two Hours Abhijeet, Acp Praduman, Aakash, Dr.Salunkhy and another unknown Person Reached Their. Acp Praduman looked at Kaavish and Asked: kesa hy Daya? Doctor ny kiya kaha?_

 _Kaavish replied: sir Operation chal raha hy (Looking towards Abhijeet) Goli dil k bohot qareeb lagi hy._

 _Abhijeet downed His head and start Crying Said: ye sb Meri wajh se hoa hy. Mene Daya pat Goli chalai (He stopped with heavy throat)_

 _Acp Praduman comes there and Pat His Shoulder Abhijeet Cried: sir sir Mujhy laga wo Apko...Marna chahta.. wo to Mujhy Bachana chahta tha._

 _Rajat asked in Confusion: sir Please Hamy bhi bataen ye sb Kiya ho raha hy? wo Aadmi jis par Daya sir ny Goli chalai. Ap kahan se ae? (looking towards Dr.Salunkhy) Ap to Mumbai m nahi thy._

 _Acp Praduman looked at that Unknown person who came with Them said: jinhy Daya ny stage par Goli mari th wo (Pointing towards that man) ye Promod Kumar Meri jagah Acp bny thy. Mere bohot khas dost hen. Size or Height Mujh s bohot milti hy. Tum logo ko shaq bhi nahi hoa. Mere chehry ka Mask lagaya tha (Telling) Jb se Abhijeet kidnapped hoa tha (correcting) I mean Daya k pas tha tb Promod hi Acp Praduman bn kar Bureau me aata tha or (looking towards Salunkhy) Me or Salunkhy mil kar us Chip k bary me pata laga rahy thy jo Abhijeet k sharir me thi._

 _All officers Looked at Him in Shocked Freddy Asked: iska Matlab Daya sir ny jo Kuch bhi kiya wo Ap sb ka plan tha._

 _Abhijeet nodded in no: Nahi Meri kidnapping plan me include nahi tha. us din Daya (the Day about Abhijeet's kidnapping) Kaavish se bat kar rha tha or me ne by chance sun liya. Daya Mujhy such nahi bata sakta tha Kiyun K Meri body me ek esi chip th jo Mere Dimagh me Mojood har bat read kar k Sari information usy provide kr rahi th jis ny ye Chip lagai th._

 _Suchin said: sir kuch samajh nahi a raha. please thik se bataen._

 _Kaavish tells: Me batata hun. jab Abhijeet or Daya Kaancha ko Arrest kr k Hospital gae to Aakash wahan nahi tha is bat ka faida un logo ny uthaya or Abhijeet ko treat karny k bad Us ki body me wo chip laga diya. phir jab Daya Abhijeet se milny ja rha tha to usy un logo ny call kar k Acp Praduman ko marny ka order diya or Abhijeet pr lagai hoi chip k bary me inform kiya._

 _Abhijeet Continues: Daya se kaha gaya k agar wo Acp Praduman ko nahi maary ga to ye log Us Chip k zariye Mujhy bhi maar sakty hen or Mujh se ghalat kaam bhi krwa sakty hen. or agar Daya ny Mujhy is k bary me Kuch bhi bataya to us Chip k zariye unhy pata lg jata. Bureau, jeep, Quallis, lab sb jaga bug or cameras laga diye thy._

 _Acp Praduman said: Daya ny Kaavish ko call kiya kiyun k Hm sb k phone un logo ny tap kar diye thy. Kaavish ek Secret agent hy Daya us se Secretly Mila or usy sab smjhaya. phir Kaavish ny Mujh c mil kar Mujhy sb bataya. Kaavish ko wo log nahi janty thy is liye Hm ny plan banaya k Kaavish ko as a New Acp samny laen gy or Daya ko Mujhy Maarny ka motive bhi mil jae ga._

 _He stopped so Kaavish Continued: Lekin Daya ko Abhijeet ko kidnapped karna Parta kiyun k agar usy chor dety to Garbar hojati Tum logo ko Daya par shaq nahi hoa kiyun k Hm ny Abhijeet ko Daya k hi ghar me rakha tha. (sadly) par garbar 2 jagah ho gai Promod sir Daya sir par Gussa to kar rhy thy par Abhijeet k bary me bilkul serious nahi thy. is liye Acp sir Award ceremony ki subha bureau ae or Abhijeet ki inquiry ki q k (looking towards Rajat) Tumhy Acp sir or Daya par doubt tha. or dosra Abhijeet wahan se bhagny ki koshish ki or Daya ko us pr Goli chalani pari._

 _Aakash said: phir wo Apny Abhi ko ese dekh bhi nahi sakta tha is liye usny Mujhy bulaya par Abhijeet ki murmuring ki wajh se usy Mujhy bhi wahan hi Bandhna Para or Saturday Morning Abhijeet wahan se bhagne me bhi kaamyab hogaya._

 _Dr Salunkhy said: Me Mumbai se bahar nahi gaya tha bal k Abhijeet ki body me laga wo chip hack karny Me laga tha or is sb me Praduman ny Meri bht help ki._

 _After listening this Rajat understand whole matter and Said: par Sir wo hy kon jo ye sb kr rha tha?_

 _Acp Praduman said in Anger: or kon Rajat or kon ho sakta hy. Jorawar tha in sb k pichy (A/N: Jorawar was the Criminal who trapped Abhijeet sir in His Murder And Abhijeet sir was Present as a Culprit in Kd's Aadalat) badla ly raha tha wo puri cid team se. Mujhy Daya k haatho marwa kar Daya ko jail bhejna chahta tha. Abhijeet to wese hi Cid chor deta._

 _Abhijeet said in Guilty tone: Me Daya ko Mujrim samjhta raha. Me ny us par (Feeling anger on Himself) Goli chala di (Hit His Hand on wall) Shhhh._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Doctor Come out From OT. All run towards Doctor Acp Praduman asked: Daya kesa hy Doctor?_

 _Doctor Replied in Calm tone: Don't worry He is Out of Danger now. Ap log mil sakty hen un sy._

 _All Enters inside the Roon Daya was Lying on bed with Sweet smile on His face but His smiles vanished in seconds and Tension appears on His face He was about to stood up but Nikhil and Rajat stopped Him so He asked in Tension: Sir Abhi Abhijeet kahan hy? wo wo thik to hy na._

 _Acp Praduman replied in calm tone: Ary aram c lety raho Abhijeet bilkul thik hy. (To Suchin) Abhijeet ko bula kar le kar ao (Suchin left the place Acp Praduman softly placed His hand on Daya's forehead and asked) Ab kesi tabiyat hy Tumhari?_

 _Daya Replied smiley: sir Me bilkul thik Hun._

 _Freddy said in complaining tone: sir Ap ny to last me dara hi diya tha sidha Acp sir pe Goli hi chala di._

 _Daya smiled: Ary Freddy jorawar ko yaqeen dilana tha na._

 _Rajat appreciating: wese sir manna pary ga Perfect planning ki Ap logo ny._

 _Door opened Daya looking towards the Door Abhijeet entered in Acp sir looked at All and said Chalo sb Daya ko Aaram karny do (Looking towards Abhijeet) Tum thori der me ghar ja rhy ho. Aakash he yahan._

 _Abhijeet was about to Said something Acp sir said in Bossy tone: it's an order._

 _Daya smiles all left the place after wishing Him._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _At Hospital's Room:_**

Daya asked: Tum thik ho na Abhi?

Abhijeet replied: bed par Tum lety ho or Mujh s puch rahy ho?

Daya making Face: Abhi naraz ho kiya Mujh se?

Abhijeet inhaled Deeply and said sadly: I'm sorry yar Daya Me Mene Tujh par Goli chalai wo bhi sidha Dil k qareeb.

Daya stopped Him and Said: Abhijeet Mujhy maloom hy Tum Mere per par chalany waly thy pr last moment pr Tumhy chaqqar a gae or Nishana chook gaya (Sadly) or Me ny bhi to Tum Pr Goli chalai th na.

Abhijeet said in guilty tone: Tumhari Goli Mujhy bachany k liye th or (Feeling anger) Meri Tumhy Mout...

Daya Cut Him: Abhi ek bat yad rakhna Tum jb tk sath ho Mujhy kuch nahi ho skta. or jo bhi hoa sb bhool jao.

Abhijeet was about to say something when Aakash entered: bass Bohot baten hogai (To Abhijeet) Abhijeet Tum ghr jao or (to Daya) Tum aaram karo (Telling) agr Meri bat maani to do din me Tumhari chutti.

listening this Daya Hurriedly closed His Eyes Abhijeet smiled on His act and Ruffle His hairs then left the Room.

Aakash checked Him then After confirming About Daya's sleep and completing His task He too left the Room.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

Aakash comes Out and see Abhijeet was there. He comes near Him and Said: wo thik hy Abhijeet ab sb thik hy.

Abhijeet _Nodded and left The place._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Abhijeet's House:_**

Abhijeet reached their opened the Door and Found mess He sat on sofa and Said to Himself: aj Mene Daya pr Goli chalai us ny Meri jan bachany k liye kiya Kiya kr diya or Me bewaqoof usy Mujrim smjhny laga. Daya kabhi kuch galat nahi kar skta Me ye bat janta hun par manta nahi.

He was busy in His thoughts when His cell phone rings He picked up the call with: ji sir.

Acp sir: Abhijeet Daya ko Tum ny bachaya hy agr Tum usy Mujrim na manty to ye Daya k sath sb k liye Khatra hota. kuch mat socho sb thik hy smjhy.

Abhijeet smiled: Thank you so much Sir Ap hamesha hi smjh jaty hen.

Acp sir cut Him: Beta Baap Hun Me Tumhara chalo khayal rkhna Apna ok?

Abhijeet nodded and said: yes Sir Ap bhi.

saying this He Cut the call and moved towards His bedroom.

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

story reach at it's End :)

so all the Confusion Got cleared?

Thank you so much for Reading and Supporting :)

Rohaan k bary me Me Ap logo ko further story me Batao gi.

Abhi k liye ye Daya sir k mun boly Choty bhai hen.

Friends ye Meri First Story th

now I want to know

Mjhy story writing continue karni Chahiye?

Meri konsi chiz Mujhy improve karni Chahiye

which Thing I have to include?

or Which Thing to remove?

guyss lust Give your Precious reviews :)

take care

stay Blessed :)


End file.
